


Harem Boy

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also you should know that this is crack, CRACK I say!, I get my best inspiration, M/M, So how do I explain this one?!, While masturbating, plus... kinda fluffy, sometimes, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: After Harry defeated Voldemort some very predictable things happened. Boring, anyone could have told you. Predictable. But then...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta done collectively by TNR, specific credit to: 13_moons, mama_rana and owens_mom. The fic and any remaining errors are all mine, though.

After Harry defeated Voldemort some things happened that were easily predicted. 

He was lauded all over magical Britain. And Europe. And most of western Asia. 

Reporters camped out wherever they thought he might be found, and he became adept at avoiding them. And when he couldn't avoid them, he was adept at hexing them.

He was awarded an order of Merlin, first class. And so were Ron and Hermione. And Minerva McGonagall. And Remus Lupin.

Ron signed a contract as reserve Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. They were still one of the worst teams in the league, but hopeful that Ron's hero cachet would nonetheless raise ticket sales.

Harry and Hermione were both accepted for Auror training. 

He started dating Ginny again.

He bought a five bedroom house in Ottery St. Catchpole, close to the Burrow and even closer to the house Ron and Hermione bought.

\- - - - - - - - 

But some unexpected things happened as well.

Harry decided to take a year off to rest and recuperate before he actually began Auror training.

Ginny broke up with Harry after three and a half weeks. She told him she was tired of the unrelenting press coverage and the puppy-dog groupies following him around. But Harry thought it was more that the war had changed him. He was harder and colder now. He was a little more selfish and a great deal more honest. 

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were pardoned.

And pretty young witches started showing up on his doorstep, wanting to have sex with him.

\- - - - - - - - 

Before Ginny dumped him, Harry pretended that all the offers for meaningless sex horrified him on a moral and emotional level.

After Ginny dumped him, Harry bought one book on contraceptive charms, and then a few days later, one on binding lovers to silence, magically. Thanks to the creativity of one Simeon Goldwarble's Spells for the Celebrity Bachelor's Bliss, published 1649, it was possible to know in advance that a girl wouldn't kiss and tell.

\- - - - - - - - 

Eventually, Harry found himself with three live-in fuck-buddies. 

Laressala had to move in when her parents kicked her out. She told Harry it was because they were angry about her having sex before marriage, but he had his doubts. It was potentially more because she was covered with Muggle piercings and tattoos. She could do something rather remarkable with her clit piercing and his balls while she rode him "reverse cowgirl" style.

Pesthania had to move in so she would not have to Apparate in three separate steps - one of which always seemed to be Diagon Alley - which Harry always feared would lead to press coverage. Pesthania gave fabulous head, but she was also a tremendous gossip. A very oral girl, Pesthania. 

And then Raqueleene - sweet, sexy, back-door loving Raqueleene - argued herself into the second to last available bedroom, because she wanted equal access to Harry, and by then it was pretty damn easy to say yes. 

The girls kept each other company when Harry didn't feel like spending time with them, and having three seemed to make it very clear to each of the girls that there was no marriage or long-term love coming from any of these relationships. 

Harry tried not to encourage competition, but the girls developed an odd dynamic. They were friends, but they all wanted to be Harry's favorite as well. 

It wasn't long before Harry's home was always spotless, his meals always delicious, his bills always fairly low (for a household of four young adults, anyway), and his bed always warm unless he truly wanted to sleep alone. 

He started buying books about sex, and all of the girls enthusiastically tried everything he dared ask for. Harry liked sex while levitating quite a lot, but he was also very fond of fucking underwater while he and one of his lovers shared the same Bubble-Head charm. 

He'd added the swimming pool to the house on a whim, but now he thought it one of the best ideas he'd ever had.

When the girls discovered the joys of three and then four in a bed, Harry discovered the joys of watching live-action lesbian porn, and he spent two weeks without leaving the house at all.

Soon his favorite sexual position was to have his cock in Raqueleene's arse, his balls in Pesthania's mouth, and his face and mouth and hands occupied with Laressala's fabulous tits, all at the same time.

\- - - - - - - - 

When the _Prophet_ found out and did an expose' on "Harry's Harem!" Harry tried to tell Hermione that he hated the publicity, but the twins and Ron could tell that Harry felt as macho as he'd ever felt in his life.

\- - - - - - - - 

Then the most unexpected thing of all happened.

Draco Malfoy came to Harry's door, and asked to join the harem.

Harry almost choked on his tea. Then he demanded an explanation. Why would Draco Malfoy want to be Harry's live-in fuck buddy?

"Why do I want this, Potter? Don't all your harem girls have it made? Lie around and eat grapes all day, I hear."

"Don't take the piss, Malfoy. I'm not interested in your bullshit. Tell me why you want me to fuck you, or leave. Now."

Malfoy lay sideways to rest his arm and head on the table. "Why? Maybe I want to be underneath you, Harry." He blinked slowly at Harry through his fringe. "Maybe I want to submit to you. Let you know I need your cock more than I need anything; dignity, independence." Malfoy traced a pattern on the tablecloth and Harry stared at Malfoy's slender, soft fingers, his neat, short fingernails. "Maybe nothing makes my cock harder than you, Harry. Maybe that's it."

"Not good enough, Malfoy. I need more than that." But his voice was weak.

Harry distantly noticed that he was getting an erection, but remained sitting at the table, his hands around his nearly empty teacup.

In response, Malfoy stood, smoothly, his nearly diaphanous summer robes catching light that shone through the window. He slipped around the table and moved Harry's tea cup over. Harry felt Malfoy's touch on the back of his hand. Flames. Ice when the touch was gone. 

Malfoy sat where the teacup had been. Harry's eyes were snagged by the faint glisten of a Cooling Charm hiding in Malfoy's filmy sleeves.

"More? Oh Harry, I can give you so much… more. Imagine it, Harry." 

Harry tried not to.

"Imagine me in your bed, Harry. You want more? What about more… skin? I'm this pale everywhere, Harry. Except for the few places where I'm rather… pink. Would you like to know where?"

Harry tried - failed - not to think about where Malfoy might be pink. Nipples? Cock-head? Tiny, wrinkled anus?

"And what about more… experience? After all, Harry, we have all the same parts. Ever had someone with their own cock suck your cock?"

Harry almost protested that surely no one could give better head than Pesthania, but then his mind's eye filled with an image of Draco Malfoy on his knees, stark naked, pretty mouth full, eyes closed in ecstasy over finally being allowed to bend to Harry, finally getting to take Harry's cock into his face, finally conceding defeat in the foolish game they'd played since they were eleven. Then the image of Draco winked salaciously at Harry, and Harry felt his whole lap warm up.

"And of course, together we have more… history."

Harry thought that was an odd thing for the other man to bring up, and he was able to shake off a bit of the lustful stupor Malfoy had been weaving.

Malfoy must have noticed, because he slid gracefully from the table onto Harry's lap, sitting sideways with a hand in Harry's hair. Harry found himself surprised by how comfortable this was. Especially since all the girls were shorter than he was, but Malfoy was considerably taller.

Then Malfoy shifted and rubbed against Harry's stiffy, and - to Harry's shock, Malfoy's resulting smirk got Harry slightly harder. He put both hands on Malfoy's waist. "I'm listening."

"Don't you want more past in your present, Harry? Don't you want to continue with me? I've been the thorn in your side, the burr in your hair, the competitor who never stopped challenging you and the one you always had to work hard to beat. Where do we go from there, hmm? Isn't this the perfect next step? Isn't this the perfect revenge on me? Don't you want to switch to a competition we both win?

"I want you, Harry. It's that simple, and that complex. I think I've wanted you since I met you all those years ago, but it took me years and years to figure it all out. Now I get it, and I get what I want."

Harry could hardly think of anything to challenge Malfoy with. "What if I don't spurt for boys, Malfoy?"

"This chubby you're sporting says otherwise, _sweetie_." Draco's voice was mocking but the way he rubbed his thigh into Harry's erection made up for it.

"What if I have all the free sex I can handle already?"

"You're nineteen."

"Point." Harry paused, gaining more stride as the conversation progressed. "What if I want to try out the merchandise before I buy? None of the girls moved in before I'd fucked them repeatedly."

"You can fuck me once, pet, and then you make up your mind. I can guarantee right now, you've never had better."

"Wild slag, are you?" Harry gave Malfoy an impertinent grin. He knew he was one to talk.

Draco winked, then answered anyway. "I have just enough experience to make you want to come back for more day after day, but no, I'm no sloppy seconds."

"Make me want to take you upstairs, Malfoy."

Draco cocked his head slightly, giving Harry a coy, assessing look. He stood up, swirled his robes and re-situated himself in Harry's lap, this time straddling Harry, facing him. He had to bend to reach Harry's mouth. With an elegant finger he tipped up Harry's chin. His touch was gentle. To Harry's surprise, it gave him goosebumps. 

Malfoy kissed Harry's mouth so lightly that Harry could barely feel it on his lips, but somehow the kiss ricocheted through his upper body. Then Malfoy pressed his erection into Harry's while he dragged his fingernails firmly up Harry's sides. His lips were a direct contrast, still as teasing and gentle as Harry could imagine. Harry realized what he had said only after the words left his mouth. "Upstairs. Now."

 

 

The first time Harry took Malfoy it was up against the bedroom wall. 

He realized later it probably wasn't possible, but at the time he'd have sworn he was harder than he'd ever been. He'd watched Malfoy practically slide up the stairs and almost fucked him on the banister. As soon as they'd gotten Harry's bedroom door closed he had torn Malfoy's summer robes from his lean body and wrestled his own jeans only halfway down his thighs. Then he had cast a vaguely remembered lubrication charm and shoved Malfoy's legs open. 

The second time was in the bed. They pulled the fitted sheet right off the mattress.

He took ages, tracing every inch of Malfoy; who was, as promised, yards of English peaches and cream. All the places he'd imagined as pink, in fact, were. So were his balls under the pale yellow hair, his tongue, and the nape of his neck. But only when Harry bit him there while he fucked him. Harry came so hard he felt his consciousness waver. Luckily he was already nearly horizontal. 

The third time was in the shower they shared afterwards, even though Harry had been sure he was completely spent.

"You can move in whenever you like, Draco. The third bedroom on the left is yours."

It wasn't long before Pesthania moved out. She didn't tell Harry why, but her eyes were dry when she hugged him goodbye. 

Raqueleene followed, all apologies. Harry accepted them gracefully, but didn't understand why she thought they were necessary. 

It took Laressala a while to find a relative willing to hire her, but the position came with a flat above the shop, and she left a month after Pesthania.

Malfoy never left again.

The wedding is in March. 

_finis_


End file.
